rentrer en collision
by Hazel66
Summary: Ils voulaient juste rentrer en collision et tout oublier autours d'eux, oublier et profiter du moment sans pensée aux conséquences et au si lointain demain . Comme quoi une simple rencontre peut changer la vie de deux âmes en peines .
1. Chapter 1

Rentrer en collision

Chapitre 1

Les personnages appartient bien sûr à J.K Rowling, je ne fais qu'inventée l'histoire

Il l'avait déjà vue plusieurs fois, seul tous les deux dans la salle d'attente. Chaque fois il avait rendez-vous après lui. Quand son père le déposait avant de partir au travaille il était là, cigarette à la bouche, à attendre.

Alors la porte s'ouvrait et un homme, le docteur Alexandre Holes l'appelait. Zabini, c'était son nom de famille et la seule chose que Théodore connaissait de lui. Zabini donc se levait et entrait dans le cabinet avec nonchalance, tandis que le docteur le réprimandait au sujet de sa cigarette, montrant du doigt le voyant panneaux l'interdisant. À cette remarque il haussait les épaules et fixait l'homme avec un sourire moqueur l'aire de dire : tu peux toujours parler je n'en ai rien à faire.  
Théodore l'observe à chaque occasion, se demandant pourquoi ce garçon venait ici, que cachait-il? Pourquoi ce Zabini si fier, semblant se foutre du monde entier avait donc rendez-vous avec un psychologue ?

Cette question lui trotte dans la tête depuis un bon mois, depuis leur première rencontre pour être précis. Tout en ce jeune homme l'intrigue, pourtant ils ne se sont jamais adressé la parole, ni même regarder. Zabini a toujours ses écouteurs et sa cigarette, semblant coupé du monde extérieur.  
Le peu qu'il sait de lui est son nom, qu'il exaspère au plus haut point le psy et qu'il est riche. Ho que oui il est riche, toujours à porter des fringues de luxes et à se pavaner avec les derniers objets à la mode

Et qu'il est beau aussi, car Théo a des yeux et un cerveau, et les deux lui crient que ce jeune homme est un pur beau gosse. Le grand métisse est très attirant et sans doute l'un des plus beaux spécimens qu'ai vue Théodore dans sa courte vie.

Pourtant ce n'est pas cette beauté qu'il l'intrigue et l'intéressé, c'est plutôt sa manière d'être, de se foutre du monde et des règles, comme si elles ne s'appliquaient pas pour lui. Comme s'il était unique au monde et que le monde lui appartenait.

Théodore aurait bien voulu l'accoster mais il était retenu par sa timidité, en plus si le métisse porte ses écouteur s'est sans doute pour une bonne raison.

Pourtant aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour comme les autres et le sujet de toutes ses pensées actuelles entrouvrent les yeux et lui adresse un petit sourire que Théo s'empresse de lui rendre, curieux qu'il le remarque ainsi.

Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour se présenter quand la porte le devance sur le psychologue

-Zabini annonce-t-il d'une voix froide est fatigué.

Il ne porte absolument pas le jeune homme dans son cœur, et c'est peut dire. Théodore le voit bien à ses manières, et il ne s'avancerait pas trop en disant qu'il le déteste même. C'est vrai que la métisse semble être insupportable quand il le veut et il a décidé d'emmerder le docteur Holes.

La porte se referme et Théodore se retrouve con, il avait eu l'occasion d'enfin parler avec ce jeune homme qui l'intrigue temps et c'est idiot de psy était arrivé au mauvais moment ! Il maudit en silence se foutu docteur pendant quelques minutes puis soupire, il aura plus de chance la prochaine fois.

De l'autre côté de la porte, ledit Zabini s'emmerde grave. Ce psychologue de merde ne sert absolument à rien, en plus il l'a empêché de parler avec ce petit brun qu'il croise à chaque rendez-vous. Il avait bien vu les regards intriguer du jeune homme sur lui et avouent lui-même être intrigués par l'autre.  
Cet autre, dont il ne connaît pas le nom semble être tout son opposé : calme, respectueux, réfléchit, premier de la classe… tout ce qu'il n'est pas et ne veut pas être. Il l'a vue regarder plusieurs fois sa cigarette, plus surpris que scandalisé et il n'avait jamais rien dit, par peur ou juste par désintérêt

Il se demande surtout ce que cache se parfait monsieur- tout-le-monde. Car on ne va pas chez un psy pour s'amuser, il cache quelque chose, et Blaise veut découvrir quoi.

\- Blaise tu pourrais au moins m'écouter ! s'exclame le docteur Alexandre visiblement à bout de nerfs - j'en ai ras-le-bol de toi, tu n'écoutes rien, tu te fiches complètement de moi, tu fumes dans un lieu public, tu es tout bonnement impossible ! Si tu ne veux pas faire des efforts la porte t'es grande ouverte !

-Si c'est si gentiment demandé, vous expliquerez ce petit… incident à ma mère bien sûr. Bonne journée docteur répond malicieusement Blaise avec un grand sourire avant de sortir de la cabine.

En sortant il croise le regard du brun qui attend son tour. Il s'est toujours demandé pourquoi il venait si tôt, bien une heure en avance chaque fois. Était-il à ce point stressé d'être en retard ?  
Il chassa cette question et sourit à nouveau à l'autre, un sourire en coin qui illumine son visage.

\- J'ai été moins long que d'habitude, bonne chance dit-il avant de partir sans attendre de réponse

Théo sourit, ce garçon est vraiment exceptionnel, et c'est aussi ce genre de personne insupportable qui adore faire tourner les gens en bourrique. Il soupire et entre à son tour dans le cabinet et s'assied sur la chaise précédemment occupée par la métisse, le psy le regarde en soupirant, passant une main lasse sur son visage

-Commençons dit-il.

À suivre

Voilà le premier chapitre de mon histoire que j'ai réécrite, j'espère que vous avez aimé, review ?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre II 

Théo s'étire en baillant, sa séance avait été longue et fastidieuse et il était bien contant d'avoir fini . Il se passe la main dans la nuque et se dirige vers la simple voiture blanche qui l'attend garéedevant le cabinet.  
Il entre dans la voiture et salue son père, un homme aux cheveuxblancs, à la mine sombre et fatiguée . De grands cernes poches ses yeux et il ne semble pas avoir beaucoup dormi, comme d'habitude en somme. 

Son père démarre la voiture et lui demande la même chose depuis six mois 

-Ça s'est bien passé avec ton psychologue.

Et Théo répond la même chose depuis ses six mois 

\- Oui, ça s'est bien passé 

En même temps il ne voit pas trop ce qu'il mourait répondre, la question de son père est plus une affirmation qu'une question .  
Cette réponse semble pourtant satisfaire Nott senior et le reste du voyage se fait en silence . Pas qu'ils ne s'apprécient pas, loin de là, Théo aime son père mais ils n'ont juste rien à se dire . Depuis… depuis l'incident la communication - déjà difficile - est de plus en plus réduite entre le père et le fils . 

Ils arrivèrent finalement à la maison sans qu'un mot de plus ne soit prononcé . Le brun sort de la voiture et entre dans la maison tandis que la voiture s'éloigne sur la route, il part travaillé, comme d'habitude pense amèrement le jeune homme.  
À peine eut-il fait deux pas qu'une petite fille l'emprisonne de ces petits bras en crian 

\- THÉOOOOOOOO ! 

-Éléonore, moi aussi je suis contant de te voir ma belle mais il va falloir me lâcher un jour rigole ledit Théo en lui caressant les cheveux . 

S'est Éléonore, sa petite sœur, sa poupée . Ils s'adorent tous simplement et le plus âgé peut rester pendant des heures à jouer avec elle sans s'ennuyer . 

\- Nan je ne vais pas te lâcher répond la petite en le serrant contre lui - plus jamais ! 

\- Et tu feras comment pour aller au collège madame la grande collégienne ? La taquine son grand frère 

\- T'est méchant Théo tu te moques de moi boude la petite fille en le lâchant, croissant ses bras sur sa poitrine . 

-Ne part pas princesse s'exclame ledit méchant - je rigolais ! 

-Je ne suis plus une princesse s'exclame-t-elle les poings sur les hanches- j'ai 11 ans maintenant je ne suis plus un bébé ! 

\- Si tu ne veux plus te faire appeler bébé évite de faire un caprice au beau milieu de la maison intervient une voix venant de la cuisine 

Ils se tournent tous les deux vers Jérémy, leurs frères, cynique,pince-sans-rire mais adorable quand on sait le prendre . 

\- Toi aussi t'est qu'un méchant Jérémy ! S'exclame Éléonore les joues rouges de colère 

\- Et c'est avec ses arguments que tu penses me convaincre que tu n'est plus un bébé ? .Tu me fends le cœur sœurette répond cyniquement le nouveau venu 

La petite fille croise les bras et cours vers sa chambre en leurs criants qu'elle les déteste tous les deux tandis que Les deux frères se regardent, complice . 

\- Alors ton rendez-vous chez le psy ? Demande Jérémy en rentrant à nouveau dans la cuisine 

\- Encore plus chiant que d'habitude répond Théo en le suivant - le mec avant moi l'avait énervé au possible et s'est moi qui ai subi après 

\- Dur commente son frère en grimaçant 

Jérémy est son cadet d'un an et ils s'entendent très bien aussi, pour être honnête la fratrie Nott est très soudé quoique de fréquentes disputes éclatent au sein de la famille . Jérémy le cynique et borné toujours un œil critique sur tout ce qui se passe,Éléonore la furie qui crie, pleure et rit pour un rien agissant puis réfléchissant après . Et puis lui, Théodore qui est plus calme et réservé, comptant les points tout en essayant de les cadrer un au minimum - rôle de grand frère oblige - . 

C'est sur qu'il y a de quoi rire quand on voit leurs disputes qui pourtant peuvent faire trembler les murs . Jérémy attrape un paquet de gâteaux et ils migrèrent tous les deux vers le canapé, s'affalaient dedans en allumant la télé pour s'abrutir en grignotant. 

Au bout de deux heures ils n'ont toujours pas changé de position et le paquet de gâteaux est maintenant vides . La seule chose qui a changé est le fait qu'Éléonore les a rejoints et qu'elle est maintenant pelotonnée dans les bras de l'aîné.  
C'est comme ça d'ailleurs que ce dernier aime les samedis après-midi familiale : à rien foutre devant la télé avec son frère et sa sœur . Malheureusement, son téléphone sonne et brise leurs bulles. Il décroche et grogne 

\- Ouais ? 

\- Théo ? T'est grognon ou quoi ? 

\- Salut Ginny grogne-t-il à nouveau 

\- Si t'est pas contant de me voir dit le te gêne pas s'exclame son amie  
Théo reteint un petit sourire, Ginny est tellement simple à énerver 

\- C'est vrai je peux ? Demande t-il avec une joie feinte - Ginny tu tombes absolument mal et je n'ai aucune envie de te parler bye ! 

\- Théo ! Ne te fout pas de ma gueule s'exclame sa correspondante la voix plein de rage . Il l'imagine très bien, remontée, sur son lit, sa couleur de peaux s'accordant avec sa flamboyante chevelure. 

Il se contante d'éclaté de rire tandis que Ginny faite de même, riant de sa propre bêtise. 

\- Je te dérange vraiment. Fini-t-elle par demander ? 

\- Nan pas vraiment se calme le brun- j'étais juste en train de paresser sur la canap avec Éléonore et Jérémy. 

\- Ok, donc c'était pour te dire qu'on fait une fête ce soir chez Seamus, tu veux venir? 

\- Avec plaisir répondit- il - quelle heure ? 

\- Arrive vers 22 heures, ses parents ne sont pas là du week-end et il a invité tout le lycée . Ça va être un putain de projet X mon gars !  
\- J'espère bien, j'ai besoin de décompresser affirme le jeune homme- allez à tout à l'heure 

\- À toute ! 

Ayant raccroché, Théodore regarde l'heure, il est cinq heures… c'est bon il a largement le temps et il se recouche contre Éléonore. Vers huit heures, notant que son père n'est toujours pas rentré il consent à ce lever et a préparé à manger pour sa fratrie. 

Quand ce fut près ils purent mangèrent, le repas fut bruyant et animé, comme chaque fois, quoique deux place parentale reste vide .

Éléonore leurs rencontre sa journée avec animations, les jouestout rouge plaisir d'être le centre de l'attention . Le repas - constituer de pâtes et de steak – fut vite terminé et la plus jeune fus désignée pour débarrasser les plats et les mettre dans lave-vaisselle. 

Les deux aînés, restant seul Théo posa une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres à son frère 

-Comment ça se passe avec Emma ?

Le visage de Jérémy se ferma immédiatement et ses yeux se baissèrent . Le plus vieux, conscient de ça s'excuse maladroitement 

\- Écoute-je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du posé cette question, je sais que t'aime pas en parler, Excuse moi frérot 

-Ne s'est pas grave soupire le plus jeune des deux en passant une main lasse sur son visage - s'est normal que tu demandes. 

\- Ouais mais je l'ai pas fait avec beaucoup de tact admet le brun 

\- Le tact ? C'est une notion inconnue dans cette famille raille Jérémy 

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord rigole-il - c'est dans les gènes 

\- Yep approuve l'autre - sinon du côté d'Emma… c'est toujours la même chose, elle m'accuse de ne pas montrer mes sentiments, de ne pas l'aimer… 

\- C'est une conne Jérém' si elle ne voit pas comme tu tiens à elle s'exclame Théodore 

\- Je sais, mais je l'aime vraiment Théo, pourtant je ne sais pasmontrer mes sentiments, c'est plus fort que moi. 

\- Je sais, je te connais par cœur et elle comprendra aussi, si elle t'aime… 

\- Mais elle m'aime pas ! L'interrompt le plus jeune… enfin on est plus ensemble… 

\- Quoi ! Mais vous êtiez en couple depuis un an et votre couple fonctionne super bien 

\- Je sais murmure Jérémy en prenant sa tête entre ses mains - mais… s'étrangle-t-il- elle veut un homme passionné qui la fasse rêver… elle m'a largué depuis deux jours pour un autre… 

\- Quoi ! S'écrie l'aîné - mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ! J'aurais été là pour toi 

-Ce n'est pas grave soupire le nouveau célibataire 

Théo n'aime pas voir son frère comme ça, s'il croise cette pétasse d'Emma il lui dirait deux mots de sa façon de le traiter . Pourtant son frère pourrait facilementretrouver une petite amie, il est beau gosse dans le style inaccessible et ténébreux. 

Jérémy est blond cendré, cheveux savamment décoiffés, des yeux bleus gris - presque les mêmes que les siens – et une peau claire sans trop d'imperfections . Son corps est fin est musclé,nerveux.  
Le problème ne réside pas au physique de Jérémy mais dans le fait qu'il s'attache pas facilement aux gens et qu'il a beaucoup de mal à exprimer ses sentiments . Il ne l'a jamais entendu dire je t'aime à qui que ce soit, même à leur mère qui aimait pourtant tendrement..  
Son petit frère garde tout pour lui et au bout d'un moment ne peut qu'exploser . Il est très peu émotif et

ça le handicap beaucoup dans sa vie sentimentale, Théo le sait et essaye du mieux qu'il puisse de l'aider mais ce n'est pas chose facile surtout quand le principale concerné ne veut pas être aidé. Car cet idiot est aussi très indépendant et fier. 

\- tu veux venir ce soir à la soirée ? Demande soudain le brun – tu connais tout le monde et sa te fera du bien de te vider la tête. 

\- Nan je n'ai pas trop envie de faire la fête répond le blond en secouant la tête 

\- Oui mais ça te sert à rien de rester ici pour broyer du noir réplique Théo 

\- Écoute Théo s'est super gentil mais je n'ai pas envie de sortir ce soir 

\- Okey mais invite quelqu'un, tient invite Hanna et Justin ça te feradu bien 

-Je verrais répond évasivement le cadet - allez va te préparer toi tu vas être en retard ! 

\- chef oui chef s'exclame le plus âgé en rigolant 

Il monte dans sa chambre en courant et se prépare tranquillement . Une fois près, il attrape son portable, ses clefs et son casque avant de partir en saluant tout le monde . Il sort sa moto et se rend chez Seamus qui habitude à quelques kilomètres. 

Quelques heures plus tard Théodore et complètent bourré et il se marre avec ses amis tout aussi imbibés . Il s'est retrouvé allonger sur un matelas, la tête sur le ventre de Luna, les pieds de Ginny sur son dos et entourés'illustre inconnue.  
Avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur il se demande soudainement ce que fait Blaise Zabini à cet instant même 

\- Tu es inconscient Blaise, inconscient ! Tu ne pourrais pas fairedes efforts de temps en temps .S'exclame la voix colérique de Lara Zabini 

Ledit Blaise baisse la tête et attend que l'orage s'éloigne, il adore sa mère mais elle peut être très effrayante quand elle s'y met . Et là, c'était la goutte de trop pour que le vase - de porcelaine s'il vous plaît - ne déborde 

\- Je te cède toute continue la femme - et je te gâte jusqu'à l'excès, la seule chose que je te demande s'est de me respecter et de respecter mes décisions ! S'est trop t'en demander ? C'est trop pour le grand Blaise Zabini ? 

\- Maman, j'ai juste séché le rendez-vous chez le psy ce n'est pasla fin du monde tente de se défendre le métisse, pour sa défense sa mère fait particulièrement peur dans ces colères. 

\- Non ce n'est pas la fin du monde mais tu n'aurais pas dû le faire ! Donne moi une seule bonne raison qui justifie ton acte ! Cet homme et là pour t'aider et tu ne fais que le renvoyer sur les roses et sécher ton rendez-vous ! Ce n'est plus possible Blaise ! 

\- Mais c'est un incompétent ! Se justifie le mulâtre 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ! C'est un très bon psychologue, tout le monde le dit . Et puis j'ai parlé avec lui, c'est un homme charmant 

\- Peut-être mais… cherche vainement le fils  
Lui qui a tant de verve et de répondant se retrouve comme un con devant sa mère. 

\- Blaise soupire cette dernière- je t'aime, tu es mon fils, mon fils unique . Mais je te demande justes deux choses: de me respecter moi et mes choix est surtout s'il te plait Blaise : de bien te comporter avec tes beaux pères. 

\- Maman… répond Blaise en passant sa main dans les cheveux court tu me demandes l'impossible, je te peux pas… bien me comporter ou respecter ses hommes ! Ils sont…inintéressantes, niais, attirait par par l'argent… 

\- Ça, ça ne regarde que moi Blaise le coupe sa mère 

\- Si sa me regarde ! S'est à moi de te protéger ! S'exclame le métisse  
Lara resté choquée quelques secondes avant de s'avancer et en embrasse son fils sur le front 

\- Non murmure-t-elle - tu n'as pas à me protéger ni à me défendre Amor ,c'est mon rôle de veiller sur toi, pas l'inverse 

\- Mais ses hommes… ils te veulent du mal affirmé le plus jeune 

\- Ça dépend de quel Blaise, ça dépend . Et puis je t'inquiète pas, je suis consciente de ce que désirent ses hommes et je contrôle la situation. 

\- Parce que tu contrôlais la situation avec David Murmure Blaise  
Pourtant cette phrase résonne dans la grande cuisine en marbre, Lara ferme douloureusement les yeux, chassant les larmes et se reprenant 

\- David était une erreur que je regrette amèrement, tu… enfin il nous a marqués et je fais tout pour oublier ce… cet homme. 

\- Je suis désolé s'excuse son fils en la regardant - je sais que David est un sujet sensible, je n'aurais pas dû l'aborder, désolé mama dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras .  
La femme serre ce si beau jeune homme qu'est devenu son fils dans ses bras et l'embrasse à nouveau sur le front 

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis forte et j'ai survécu à pire que ça, allez filer lui dit elle en retrouvant son beau sourire 

\- Oui madame plaisante le mulâtre en s'éloignant vers sa chambre 

\- Et ne croit pas que j'ai oublié que tu as séché le psy s'écrie-t-ellepour se faire entendre 

\- Ouais ouais répond moqueusement Blaise rigolant doucement  
Il se laisse tomber sur son lit et attrape son portable, tapant un numéro sans même regarder 

\- Allo ? Décroche une voix grave d'homme 

\- Drago ? C'est Blaise, je peux passer chez toi. 

\- Ma maison t'est toujours ouverte mec répond le blond 

\- J'arrive d'ici dix minutes 

\- À tout de suite 

-Yep 

Le métisse prévient sa mère et sort sa moto pour se rendre chez son pote . Le trajet est assez court et il se retrouve devant un immense manoir, la grille en fer forgé s'ouvre à son arrivée. Il

gare sa moto et monte quatre à quatre les marches du perron pour arriver devant une immense - beaucoup de choses sont immenses chez les Malfoy - et il sonne . La porte s'ouvre immédiatement sur un domestique 

\- Bonjours Dobby le salut-il 

\- Bonjour monsieur Zabini, monsieur Malfoy vous attend dans sa chambre 

\- Merci, pas la peine de me montrer le chemin, je connais. 

\- Bien monsieur. 

Blaise se promène tranquillement dans le manoir, arrivant assez vite devant la chambre de son ami . Il ne frappe même pas et rentre de droit.  
Il trouve son ami affalé sur son lit, lisant des magazines. 

\- Salut dit Drago sans le regarder

\- Salut beau blond répond Blaise en s'affalant sur le lit - qu'est-ce que tu fait ? Demande t'il en regardant par-dessus son épaule . 

\- Hum je me renseigne explique Drago en lui montrant son magazine ou de magnifique fille nue posée 

\- Je ne pense pas quoi toi : Drago Malfoy autoproclamé Dieu du sex a besoin de te renseigner dans des magazines pornos blague le métisse 

Comme toute répond le blond le taper sur la tête 

\- Ça instruit plus que tu ne crois rétorque-t-il 

-Peut-être hausse t'il les épaule en passant ses bras derrière sa tête 

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demande immédiatement Malfoy en fermant son magazine 

Blaise eut un petit sourire, son ami savait toujours quand il allait mal 

\- Pas grand-chose soupire-t-il - j'ai séché le psy et ma mère m'a piqué une crise… 

\- Les fameuses crises de Lara Zabini s'amusent Drago 

\- Exactement ! Et puis comme un con j'ai remis David sur la table… 

\- T'est qu'un petit con parfois tu sais badine Drago 

\- Je sais soupirer à nouveau le métisse - mais s'est sorti tout seul et j'ai immédiatement regretté, je e suis même excusé

\- C'est la moindre des choses Blaisou 

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme sa Drakounet réplique l'inviter 

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard puis éclatèrent de rire à s'en tordre le ventre . Un rire sincère qu'ils n'avaient qu'entre eux, un rire libérateur de deux ados trop riche et trop populaire pour leurs biens. 

À suivre 

Dites-moi toujours ce que vous en pensez  
Ps : je m'excuse d'ailleurs des fautes d'orthographe, si un/un bêta dévoué passé par ici qu'il/elle me contracte par MP :)


End file.
